Display systems display an image or series of images on a display surface. In particular, each image is frequently made up of several sub-images. For example, some systems produce a red, a green, and a blue sub-image that are then selectively combined to form a single, full-color image.
Several display systems include a light source module that produces light. The light produced by the light source module is directed to a prism and polarizer(s). The polarizer and prism split the light into component colors. For example, a tri-color prism may split the light into red, green, and blue light rays. The light directed to each of the modulator panels is then modulated to form the sub-images, as introduced.